The purpose of this research is to reduce the risk of musculoskeletal disorders (MSDs) to employees of nursing facilities. This research goal will be achieved through the development and distribution of Ergonomics for Nursing Facilities, a validated ergonomics training program for nursing facility managers and staff. Nursing facilities have the fourth highest rate of nonfatal injury or illness cases in the United States. Nearly one in five nursing facility workers will be injured on the job this year. The majority of these injuries can be prevented through ergonomics training and management. CNAs have the highest risk of developing an MSD, although all nursing facility staff is at risk. The long-range goals of this project are: (1) To develop a validated, comprehensive ergonomics training program for nursing facility managers and staff (2) To increase the knowledge, improve the attitudes, and modify the behaviors of nursing facility managers and staff toward ergonomics; and (3) To demonstrate the long-term effects of an ergonomics management and training program on the ergonomic culture and occupational injury and illness rates of nursing facilities through a national field test. The program will be delivered as computer-based training in a CD-ROM media formats. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The nursing home industry is one of America's fastest growing industries. Nursing homes and personal care facilities employ approximately 1.7 million workers at 21,000 work sites. The American Health Care Association (AHCA) has expressed an interest in publishing Ergonomics for Nursing Facilities. The program will also be marketable to hospital staff and other health care professionals.